jelsa divergente
by Guest Water-Nature
Summary: despues de la guerra el gobierno a dividido los paises en 5 facciones: Erudicion, cordialidad, verdad, osadia y abnegacion. Existen casos raros en personas llamados divergentes. ¿que pasaria si Elsa tuviera ese caso? ¿que faccion elegiria entonces?


**Hola mis Guest_readers bueno se lo que diran: "¿¡sube un short-fic y no actualiza sus otros fics!?" bueno es que esta idea la tenia desde hace tiempo y decidi que la plasmaria aqui mas adelante subire otros inspirados en:**

**-cazadores de sombras (fanfic)**

**-los guardianes de la galaxia (one-shot)**

**-los angeles de charlie (fanfic) **

**-The walking dead (fanfic)**

**claro que el one-shot saldrá antes pero los fics hasta que acabe uno de todos los que tengo ustedes voten por su favorito y ese ocupara el lugar del que termine primero, pero tendrán que esperarme, sin mas que decir les deseo buena lectura y empecemos!**

Tenemos suerte de vivir en la ciudad. Muchos dicen que la guerra fue horrible, que destruyo ciudades completas y dejo al mundo devastado. Por ello los gobernantes construyeron la valla para protegernos y nos dividieron en cinco grupos, facciones:

Erudición: son los mas inteligentes, ellos lo saben todo y valoran la inteligencia por encima de todo, siempre están estudiando

Cordialidad: Los Cordiales valoran la paz por encima de todo lo demás. Son los que intentan que todo sea pacífico. Siempre están sonriendo

Verdad: Los miembros de esta facción expresan todo lo que pasa por su mente sin importarles las consecuencias. Lo más importante para ellos es la honestidad. Ellos dicen la verdad aunque no quieras que lo hagan

Osadía: La facción Osadía es una facción que pone a prueba la valentía llevando acabo hazañas que desafían a la muerte. Ellos son nuestros soldados, nos protegen, la verdad yo siempre eh pensado que son geniales, valientes, temerarios y libres. Algunos dicen que están locos, pero la verdad, es que lo están

Abnegación: mi facción de origen, Es la facción que valora el desinterés para servir a los otros. Somos quienes hacen los servicios comunitarios y ayudamos a los que no tienen facción. Los abandonados. Los que no encajan en ningún grupo. Algunos nos llaman estirados, no se porque. Por ser servidores públicos esta facción gobierna la ciudad. Mi padre Raymond trabaja en la corte, junto a nuestro gobernante. Norte.

Mi nombre es Elizabeth Arrendelle y soy de abnegación, aunque no estoy segura de ello. Eh nacido con un poder extraordinario, aunque yo creo que es mas un castigo que una bendición, El hielo y la nieve, Tienen una belleza absoluta pero a la vez tan peligrosa. Como el tigre de bengala. Vivo en un mundo donde todos saben su lugar. a donde pertenecen. Excepto yo.

Estaba en mi cuarto, mi madre me cortaba un poco el cabello para luego hacerme una trenza francesa y enrollarla en una cebolla. Ella dice que es un arte perderte a ti misma, pero no lo entiendo. Se supone que no debo mirarme demasiado al espejo, no debo pensar en mi misma demasiado. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi madre llamada Regina abrió el pequeño espejo que esta en el estante para ver como había quedado mi apariencia. Me vi al espejo y encontré a una muchacha tímida e insegura, indecisa de su futuro.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunto mi madre

-suspire antes de responder- no, ¿y tu lo estuviste?

-no. Estaba aterrada - respondió mi madre y sonreí ante esa declaración- pero no tenia porque estarlo -guardo un cabello que se estaba de mi cebolla detrás de mi oreja- y tu tampoco - se volteo y cerro el espejo- con eso tienes, reglas son reglas.

Salí un rato afuera y me subí al techo a observar la ciudad. Hoy hago la prueba de actitud,esta decidirá a que facción pertenezco. Temo que me digan que no pertenezco a abnegación, que debo dejar a mis padres. Pero temo mas que me digan que me quede. Me baje del techo de mi casa y comencé a caminar por la calle, cuando vi a mi hermana Anna que corría hacia una señora de edad avanzada. A ella se le facilita mas el ayudar a las personas. Pero a mi no.

-permitame ayudarle -le dijo a la anciana quien soltó sus bolsas y dejo que Anna las llevara- Elizabeth trae esas bolsas- me dijo, yo solo camine hacia ellas y las tome para luego llevarlas a su casa.

Un tiempo mas tarde yo y Anna caminábamos hacia el lugar de la prueba. Ella iba muy tranquila junto a mi

-¿Y si hubiera sido ciega la habrías ayudado?- cuestiono mi hermana

-estaba pensando ayudarla- trate yo de contrarrestarle-

-si, si, como digas... ¿nerviosa? -dijo mi hermana de lo mas calmada-

-un poco- dije tomándome las manos nerviosamente-

-tranquila, debemos confiar en la prueba -dijo muy tranquila mi hermana. En ese momento llegamos a el edificio. Debemos confiar en la prueba, mi madre siempre dice eso. Hoy llega el momento de decidir. ¿Soy inteligente?. ¿Cordial?. ¿Honesta?. ¿altruista?. O ¿valiente?. De pronto escuche como un tipo de la facción verdad comenzó a gritarle a uno de los míos. El era alto, Pelirrojo, Ojos verdes y patillas largas. Eh

escuchado de el. Su nombre es Hans De Las Islas Del Sur

-Estirados... ¿así que toda la comida que no nos dan se las dan a los pobres?- dijo Hans con soberbia

-S-si -asintió el pobre muchacho mientras los demás hacían lo mismo-

-¡mientes! todos saben que ustedes se la quedan ¿porque no lo admiten? ¿eh? -le dijo el muy maldito acercandose a el para intimidarlo pero el otro muchacho solo bajo la cabeza- RESPONDEME CUANDO TE HABLO -el idiota de patillas largas empujo al pobre. Hasta aqui, congelare al idiota. Intente caminar hacia ellos pero Anna me detuvo-

-Elsa, no -me dijo mi hermana tomándome de los hombros y apartando de esa situación. De pronto se escucharon algunos gritos y las vías de un tren, voltee y vi a varios jóvenes con ropas negras saltar desde ese tren. Osadía. Están locos. Se colocaron en la fila de su faccion y pense en como seria ser una de ellos

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en la sala de espera, era mi turno. Una chica de cabello negro rizado con ojos color esmeralda y un traje ajustado a su figura abrio la puerta y asomo la cabeza

-¿Elizabeth Arrendelle?-

-soy yo -camine dentro de la habitación. Era amplia, con las paredes blancas y diseño de colchon, habia una silla para recostarse con unos metales a los costados y un equipo electrico a lado, tambien habia una pared hecha de espejo a la cual, por impulso, mire mi reflejo pero momentos despues rocorde la norma y me volvi a la muchacha.

-¿que hay con abnegación y los espejos?- pregunto la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-se rechaza la vanidad- le conteste en un tono tranquilo y neutral.

-si tu lo dices- me miro y creo que noto mi nerviosismo por lo que me trato de calmar diciéndome- no te preocupes, el 95% queda en su facción de origen y por lo que veo... -me miro de arriba a abajo examinando mi atuendo y por obvias razones supo que era una abnegada.

-Siéntate- La chica me señalo la silla para recostarse y acate las ordenes sin rechistar- mi nombre es Esmeralda, voy a hacerte la prueba- vi que estaba revisando algunas cosas en los electrónicos y saco una aguja gigante con un liquido azul en ella y otro vaso con el mismo liquido y me lo dio.

-tomatelo -dijo la muchacha incandose junto a mi.

-¿que es...?- pregunte yo pero Esmeralda me interrumpió ordenandome de nuevo.

-bebelo- lo agarre y bebí hasta la ultima gota. De pronto comencé a sentirme mareada.

-tranquila, lo haras bien -dicho esto me inyecto el liquido azul en el cuello y me quede dormida.

Desperte en una habitacion llena de espejos. Ni siquiera podía ver hacia donde iba. Toque uno para cersiorarme de que no era irreal. Efectivamente era un espejo. Gire sobre mis talones y me encontré a mi misma. Me toque el hombro y al instante sentí lo mismo sobre el mío propio. Su apariencia era la de una sabia, con un poco de ojeras rojas y actitud calmada.

-Elige- me dijo de pronto la otra yo. Voltee y vi dos platos, que con los espejos podía contar 6, uno con una daga perfectamente afilada y otro con un filete muy grande.

-¿Para que...?-

-solo elige. Antes de que sea tarde- al terminar su frase escuche un gruñido que, al voltear en su dirección, pertenecía a un can, raza malamute de alaska con pelaje blanco. Voltee de nuevo hacia la otra yo y no estaba mas. El can comenzó a correr hacia mi. En sus ojos pude ver que su objetivo era asesinarme. Dio un salto y me concentre en mi mano, de la cual salio un rayo azul que le dio en el pelaje dejando un poco de su pelaje congelado. ¿¡Es que hasta en mis sueños mis poderes me persiguen!?. Se levanto de nuevo. Supe entonces que lanzar rayos no ayudarían en nada. No se porque. No se cuando. No se que. Pero me hinque en el suelo y m imagine al can con el pelaje rapado y dócil. De inmediato escuche un lloriqueo canino. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el perro ante mi, con las orejas echadas hacia atrás e igual al que imagine. Le di un poco de mimos y unos segundos después escuche una voz femenina, pero a la vez aguda. Gire mi cabeza y me vi a mi de pequeña. Tal vez con unos 12 años.

-Perrito- Dijo la pequeña yo. Le sonreí a la niña amistosamente, pero de nuevo escuche el gruñido canino. Vi el perro con al apariencia que antes tenia. La sonrisa dulce en la fémina se borro. El perro comenzó a perseguirla. Por impulso lo seguí, tal vez era más rápido que yo pero no podía dejar que le hiciera daño a la niña. Mientras lo perseguía en un juego en el que se ponía en riesgo la vida de alguien sentí mis poderes crecer en mis falanges. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitieron y cuando lo alcance caí con él al piso que se hundió.

Desperté. Esmeralda estaba muy alterada. Corría por toda la habitación sin saber que hacer

-levántate -dijo la morena ayudándome a levantarme- rápido antes de que venga el inspector

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Rápido. No hay tiempo- Esmeralda me llevo a la salida pero me detuve en seco en la puerta-

-Espera, ¿Cuál es mi resultado?- dije yo desesperadamente-

-Abnegacion- debo admitir que sentí un poco de tristeza al escuchar eso- y erudición y osadía

-osadía- susurre mas para mi misma que para las dos-

-tienes que irte no es seguro- dijo Esmeralda tratando de sacarme-

-Pero eso es imposible- dije mirando al piso-

-no lo es, se llama divergente, no quieres estar en una sola facción, no puedes. Ahora sal de aquí- dijo mirándome a los ojos-

-¿Qué hare entonces mañana?… se supone que esto me ayudaría a elegir mi facción, debemos confiar en la prueba –comencé a caminar hacia el centro del salón señalando el techo como si estuviera diciendo "¿Por qué me haces esto señor?"

-Pero no funciono en ti y tienes que irte… le dirás a tus padres que el suero te hizo daño y te envié a casa-dijo tomándome de los hombros y sacándome de allí.

Camine un rato por las calles de la ciudad. Pensaba en cual sería mi decisión al día siguiente. Pensaba en cómo afectaría a mi familia esta situación. De pronto pase junto a un callejón donde vi a "abandonados" recogiendo basura. Me pregunte "¿así me veré yo si me descubren?" no lo sabía. Y tampoco quería descubrirlo. Pase otro rato caminando por las calles hasta que llegue a mi casa. Entre esta y me dirigí a la cocina. En ella estaba mi hermana cortando una zanahoria.

-¿Por qué desapareciste sin avisar?- cuestiono Anna tan concentrada en el corte que ni si quiera me volteo a ver-

-Salí a pensar un rato- conteste mientras encendía la estufa-

-¿completaste la prueba?- dijo Anna aun concentrada

-sip- dije en un tono calmado y sereno

-¿Qué facción?- al fin dejo su zanahoria y se volteo a mirarme

-¿Qué facción te toco a ti? –dije viéndola a lo que ella se limitó a sonreír y responder un típico "no quiero arruinar la sorpresa de mañana"

Me encontraba en el comedor con mis padres y mi hermana. Este era humilde, las paredes no estaban pintadas, habían algunos estantes viejos de madera se apreciaban en las esquinas y una mesa modesta de madera con solo un candil iluminaban la casa. Conversábamos animadamente de lo que paso en el dia.

-Erudición está esparciendo rumores de que Norte golpeaba a su hijo y por eso deserto- dijo mi padre comiendo su sopa

-¿y eso es cierto? –pregunte yo-

-no, los chicos desertan por muchas razones- dijo serena mi madre-

Todos nos levantamos y fuimos a la cocina a lavar los platos. Fue un silencio sepulcral el que vivía en ese momento

-Chicos quiero que sepan que… no importa lo que elijan mañana. Los amamos- Dijo mi padre rompiendo el silencio. No resistí y lo abrace tan fuerte como puede. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver que mi madre abrazaba a Anna y luego mi padre a Anna y mi madre a mi. Unos momentos después salieron de la cocina con lágrimas amenazando con salir. Esa escena me rompió el corazón.

-Elsa, mañana… cuando elijas… debes pensar en la familia… pero también en ti misma- dijo mi hermana y asentí con la cabeza para luego abrazarla.

Esa noche dormí pensando de nuevo en el día siguiente. Mañana. Mañana decidiré mi futuro y mi facción. ¿Qué hare si me descubren? ¿Qué facción elegiré? No lo se. Mañana será un dia muy interesante.

**Bien… ¿Qué les parecio? A mi me gusto espero sus riviews y bye**


End file.
